Scarlet Envy
by clockworkqueen
Summary: Twins, Hunter and Amber, were separated into Gryffindor and Slytherin. The story will go through their seven years at Hogwarts and the chaos that will surround them.
1. First Day

The girl and boy stood close to each other on the platform as everyone loudly bustled around them. All the families were hugging and crying their goodbyes as their own parents whispered quietly to each other. The twins did not really care to ask what they were silently discussing; the twins were too distracted by the amazing scenery- the girl more enthusiastic than the boy. While taking the scenery in the girl turned toward her brother with a curious look as he bit his bottom lip anxiously. He avoided her gaze as he looked around at his fellow students. He did not need to say anything for her to understand how he felt, the boy had never been too enthusiastic about crowds. The girl grabbed his hand with a smile before turning towards their parents.

"Shouldn't we go onto the train before it gets too crowded?" she asked. The two adults agreed. The twins said their goodbyes to their parents before they dragged their trunks towards the train and searched for an empty compartment. To their luck, they found the last empty compartment and sat down across from each other. The boy's eyes were glued to the window, even though it showed just the cold brick wall, while the girl watched the other students search for places to relax for the ride.

"Do you think-" the boy began to ask before his voice trailed off.

His sister turned toward him waiting for the end of the question, but grew impatient when he did not say anything, "Hunter?"

"Do you think we will be in the same house?" Hunter asked, "you are probably going to be in Gryffindor house Amber, but what about me?"

"Are you still thinking about that?" Amber laughed, "the hat would not split us up."

"What if it does?" Hunter suggested.

"It won't."

"But-"

"Even if you end up in a different house, I will burn the hat to ashes then move to the house you end up in," Amber replied with a wicked smile.

Hunter turned to look at a group of older students walking by chatting animatedly, "I think you will actually be in Slytherin." Amber laughed and Hunter smiled. Anxious thoughts still filled his head as he thought about what would actually happen if they did end up in different houses as the train finally left the platform.

"What about here?" a voice asked as the door to the compartment was thrown open revealing two young boys, "are these seats taken?" One boy had short curly black hair with gray eyes, and the other had short messy black hair with hazel eyes.

"Nope," Amber said as Hunter shook his head, "are you guys starting your first year too?"

"Yes, I'm James Potter," the boy with hazel eyes said as he sat down beside Amber.

"Sirius Black," the other boy said as he sat down beside Hunter.

"I'm Amber Rose, and this is my twin brother Hunter Rose," Amber stated. Both boys looked at the twins with a curious look. Hunter avoided their gazes and turned toward the window and gazed at the passing scenery. "I know, we don't look much alike."

"That's an understatement," Sirius laughed. Amber had light curly red hair, nearly orange, and dark gray eyes; while Hunter had straight pitch black hair with bright green eyes.

Amber shrugged her shoulders as Hunter ignored the comment. The three of them continued to have small talk as they headed to their first year of school. James talked about his dream to follow his family tradition to be in Gryffindor, Sirius's want to break his family tradition and be anything but Slytherin, and Amber's desire to stay with her twin.

* * *

Neither twin listened to the hat's song or the names of the people being listed off and sorted into their houses. Amber began to mirror Hunter's nerves over the chance of not ending up in the same house as the anticipation quickly grew.

"James Potter," the female professor called. James smiled at the two of us and walked over towards the stool. Not even two seconds after the hat was placed on his head the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" James smiled as he walked over toward the red and gold table to sit with Sirius.

"Amber Rose," the female professor announced. She shot a supportive smile to her twin as she walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and after deliberating for a few seconds, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Amber's face glowed as the hat was taken off her head. She skipped over towards James and Sirius to join them. The duo congratulated her before turning back to see her twin's name being called. He bit his lip nervously as he headed towards the stool. His hands were balled up into fists as he sat down on the stool. He tried to calm his breathing as much as he could while the hat spoke to him. After what felt like an eternity the hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Hunter paled as the hat was taken off his head. Amber gazed as her brother as he walked toward the silver and green table and took a seat. Their worst fear came to realisation.

Amber tried to catch her brother's gaze from across the room to no avail. His gaze was glued toward the table in front of him as he looked like he was going to be sick. Soon another boy joined him with a similar expression; however, he was staring towards the Gryffindor table. Amber did not know if it was at her, or one of the other new students. Maybe he was in a similar situation as the twins, Amber thought, at least Hunter will not be alone. Amber turned towards James and Sirius as they began to talk about what was to come.

Hunter's finally gave in and looked up to see his sister talking with the two boys from the train and a couple of other students. He suppressed a groan as dinner began to appear on the table. Even though he did not eat on the train, he still not feel hungry. He had a building urge to expel the bile from his stomach as all the other Slytherins around him began to talk and eat. The boy that sat beside him, just like Hunter, did not touch any of the food. He looked like he wanted to rush over towards the Gryffindor table and join them. Hunter did not say anything as he rested his head on the table thinking about how this will be a long evening, year and seven years.


	2. Amber

I sat across from James and Sirius as they talked about the class schedule for the day. I was not listening much as I stuffed my mouth with delicious pancakes soaked in maple syrup. I sat in silence as I tried to remember the names of all the Gryffindors in our year, since we will be spending the next seven years together. When it comes to the boys, besides James and Sirius, there was the awkward chubby boy with brown hair named Peter Pettigrew who sat beside Sirius with an expression of awe and the shy brunette boy that sat beside me named Remus Lupin. For the girls there was a red haired muggle born named Lily Evans that seemed to already dislike James, an annoying blonde girl named Maia Gley and her just as annoying childhood friend Ariel Henderson. The two girls were talking all night and were still sleeping when Lily and I went down for breakfast.

I looked over towards the Slytherin table to see that Hunter was still not there. Maybe he also slept in? Would not be the first time, since he nearly slept in yesterday. I could not help but wonder how Hunter was also dealing with being placed in not only different, but opposing households. The other Gryffindors kept talking about how the Slytherin house was known for being evil and in love with anything pure blood or dark magic related, which I ignored just like Lily. Even though she was muggle born, Lily had a friend named Severus Snape that was placed in Slytherin too. She said he was nothing like that, and I said the same about Hunter. They were probably just trying to scare us first years.

"Class is going to start soon," Remus mentioned pulling my out my thoughts. I jumped off the bench as I realized I did not bring down any of my stuff since I had no clue what classes we were going to have until I got down here.

I quickly stated, "I will see you guys in class." Before running up to the Gryffindor tower to grab my stuff. I heard James and Sirius say something as I rushed off, but I did not understand them. I can always apologize later if they were asking me to wait for them. As I got to the dorm I saw the two girls rushing about getting their stuff together. They were muttering under their breaths about how annoyed that neither Lily or I woke them up. I ignored them as I gathered my books. I wondered what they were going to do since they did not get their schedule. As I headed down stairs I bumped into someone wandering upstairs.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed as I looked at the person. It took me a few seconds to realize I had seen him before. He was another first year that joined Slytherin. I think he was also sitting next Hunter. His name was…

"It's okay," he replied quickly with a distracted tone. He avoided looking at me as I gazed around for something or someone.

"Sev" Lily's voice called as she rushed down towards us, "do you have Potions with Slughorn first too?" Severus nodded his head smiling as Lily walked toward us. So this is the person Lily was talking about last night? Severus?

"I was going to ask if you wanted to walk to class together," Sev suggested.

Lily nodded her head as she turned toward me, "want to join us Amber?"

"Sure." The three of us headed down to the potions classroom while the two of them mostly talked together. "Have you seen Hunter?" I interrupted their conversation.

Severus hesitated as he thought for a second then shook his head, "he left the dorm before I woke up." I sighed, where could he have gone then if he did not go down to breakfast? Hopefully he will be going to class.

* * *

My eyes scanned the Slytherin table as I looked for Hunter. He never showed up for potions or History of Magic, according to Severus. Where could he have gone?

"Looking for your brother still?" Remus asked from beside me. I nodded my head.

"I understand he is your twin and all but he is in Slytherin, why do you re-" James began and I turned toward him. He stopped mid sentence and turned toward his plate of food.

Sirius laughed, "you looked like my mom for a second."

"You should be happy I'm not," I warned as I stood up from my seat. I saw Severus sitting alone at the Slytherin table and walked over. He seemed like a nice guy, maybe he would be willing to help me?

"Severus?"

He quickly jumped and looked up at me, "what? I told you I have no-"

"I was wondering if you could see if he is hiding in your dorm or something since I can't go in there," I quickly asked before he could say more. Severus groaned as he looked at his plate of food. "Not now, but after you are done eating? Just tell him Amber wants to talk to him."

"Fine."

"Thanks," I stated smiling as I turned back toward the Gryffindor table to see James and Sirius talking quickly to each other with their eyes on me. Remus had a nervous look as he tried to focus on eating and Peter was too distracted by his own food to care about what was going on. "I'll see you later," I called without looking back and headed toward the Gryffindor table. I did not like the expressions on their face.


	3. Hunter

I stared at the darkness above me as someone in the dorm snored loudly. I cannot comprehend how the others could sleep with the annoying noise. I felt the urge to cover the culprits face with a pillow and smother them to death; it is not like I have anything to lose from doing so. Slytherin's are known for being evil, doing so would give us, well the "good guys", one less "bad guy".

I groaned as I sat up and pulled open the curtains around my bed and looked at the clock. It was nearly five in the morning and I have not gotten any sleep at all. It was too late to try to get any more sleep. I climbed out of bed and quickly showered and dressed before heading down to the common room and into the castle.

I began to wander around the castle, trying to find my way through the moving stairs, before ending up in the library. The librarian was too distracted rummaging through a stack of books to notice my presence as I walked over towards a table hidden in the furthest back of the library. I gazed through the books curiously trying to find one that would seem interesting before giving up and picking one up at random. It seemed to be some old book that went in depth on different potions that were way above my level, and incredibly boring. After some time I looked up to see groups of students heading towards the forest. Why would they, unless… is it class time already?

I knew I should go and try to go to class; however, I had no clue where I was supposed to go. I did not want to search down whoever it was that has my schedule, probably the head of Slytherin house, so I guess I will miss my first day of classes and find out from another first year later.

I probably should care, but I don't.

After a few more minutes, I gave up on the book and put it back before slipping out of the library. I wandered out of the castle and walking down towards the lake. There is really not much to do here at the school… I wonder what Amber was doing? She was probably being a good girl and going to class. I felt my eyelids begin to close as I listened to the waves slowly climb and fall along the shore. Maybe a nice nap would help me feel better?

* * *

"What the-" I exclaimed as I opened my eyes to see a familiar person shaking me awake with an annoyed look. Snape glowered down at me as I rubbed my eyes. The sun was shining a little too brightly for comfort overhead. A yawn slipped through my lips as I looked down at my watch to see it was a just after noon, and lunch was nearly over.

"Your sister is annoying and has been searching for you all day," Snape snapped before I could say anything else, "you should go find her before she starts a search party. Also, Professor Slughorn was asking about you too, you should go to him to get your schedule" Before I could thank him Snape turned and walked away. Very sociable…

I stood up and stretched before walking back to the castle. My first goal was Slughorn who did not seem that worried about my absence and just told me to get the homework from the other students before giving me my schedule. Luckily Slughorn believed my excuse of just getting lost and being too shy to ask older students for help. He also warned me about missing my classes after lunch, which was beginning in a few minutes. If I missed them I would DEFINITELY get detention.

I quickly rushed to get my stuff from my dorm before going to my first class- Herbology. As the door opened everyone's eyes turned towards me. I did not spot Amber in the class as I walked over towards the only empty spot in the whole class, next to Severus. The other students began to whisper as the Professor continued to explain the subject.

* * *

"Over reacting?" Amber gasped as we finally caught up,"you were MIA all morning, and I knew you were worried about being in separate houses. Obviously, I would be a bit worried about where you could have been! It's the first day of classes too. Also, everyone kept talking about how Slytherins were…" I could not hear the last part of what she said, and I got a strange feeling that I already knew what it was.

I sighed and responded "I just got distracted, I talked to Slughorn and it's okay," as the two of us moved out of the way to allow some students to pass. The two of us were standing near the entrance to the Great Hall; Amber had spotted me leaving for dinner and pounced on me like a cat. Severus ran off before she got close, she must have really annoyed him.

"Distracted?" Amber repeated with an unconvinced look, "seriously Hunter, you need to think of a better lie to get past me."

"I was in the library and lost track of time while reading a book."

A familiar voice butted in, "the library isn't near the lake. " The two of us quickly turned to see the two boys from the train walking towards us.

"Lake?" Amber repeated turning back toward me.

"I walked towards the lake after the library," I said feeling a little annoyed, "you aren't mom Amber, does it really matter where I was?" Before she could respond I turned away from her and walked downstairs. I heard one of the two boys say something to Amber that I could not understand.

I muttered to myself as I headed towards the common room, "why does it even matter where I was? It doesn't affect her if I get in trouble. Is she afraid she might lose her new friends because of her troublemaker Slytherin twin? They don't sound good if they cared about that."

"You look crazy muttering to yourself," Severus said and I glared at him.


End file.
